Modern dishwashers typically include a tub defining a wash chamber where e.g., detergent, water, and heat can be applied to clean food or other materials from dishes and other articles being washed. Various cycles may be included as part of the overall cleaning process. For example, a typical, user-selected cleaning option may include a wash cycle and rinse cycle (referred to collectively as a wet cycle), as well as a drying cycle. A pre-wash cycle may also be included as part of the wet cycle, and may be automatic or an option for particularly soiled dishes.
To provide detergent for release within the wash chamber, dishwashers typically include a detergent dispenser mounted onto the interior of the door of the dishwasher. The dispenser generally corresponds to a refillable compartment that is configured to be accessed by means of a removably attachable cover. During use, detergent is placed within the dispenser compartment before a wet cycle is executed. Thereafter, during the wet cycle, a spray jet is typically configured to direct water at the compartment when a timer releases its cover so as to washout or remove the detergent from the dispenser.
To provide for maximum detergent capacity, the size of each compartment defined within conventional dispensers continues to be increased. Typically, this increase in size corresponds to an increase in the depth of the compartment. Unfortunately, such an increase in the depth of the compartment provides for a corresponding increase in the difficulty for directing spray jets into the bottom of the compartment for washing out the detergent. As a result, a portion of the detergent may still remain within the compartment at the end of wet cycle.
Accordingly, an improved detergent dispenser module that enhances the flow of fluid through the dispenser to assist in washing out the detergent contained therein would be welcomed in the technology.